


First Christmas

by haru_ran



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran
Summary: With Christmas approaching, Will realizes that for the first time he'd like to enjoy all the trivial Christmas things.





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FannibalLecter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannibalLecter/gifts).



> Secret Santa for FannibalLecter. I hope you like this simple Christmas fluff and wish you a Merry Christmas!

One by one a snowflake dove down the evening sky, piling up in front of a residence located in the woods far off busy streets. With attentive eyes Will followed each of them dancing down and adding another millimetre to the pile of fresh snow in front of the glass front. He had long stopped in counting them.

Snuggled into a woollen blanket he leaned against the wide window, fingers sliding gently across the cold surface. “White Christmas, huh,” he mumbled, taking a deep breath. With a sigh he cocked his head aside. “Christmas with Hannibal,” he mused, a grin scurrying over his lips. “Wonder how that'll be.”

With a last lingering gaze onto the falling snow, Will turned on his heels and shuffled through the living room towards the hallway before he climbed up the stairs. The old floor creaked a little beyond his feet when he moved towards the bedroom, the door still ajar. Just like he had left it when he woke in the middle of the night.

The room was still warm, the active heater whispering in the stillness of the night and a steady, calm breathing tingled in Will's ears. The sheets rustled softly when Will neared the double bed once closing the door behind him, the figure turning on the mattress. He slid the woollen blanket off him, letting it drop around his feet before he carefully pulled back the duvet and shifted onto the mattress. It dipped under his weight, his eyes casting a glance at Hannibal's back when the latter grumbled at the motion and slithered further under the duvet once Hannibal's breathing calmed down again. Will gently snuggled up to Hannibal's back, careful not to wake the older, and buried his face between his shoulder blades. Sleep overtook him once he closed his eyes.

*

When Will woke the next day, he found himself alone buried in the sheets. Subconsciously he had moved onto Hannibal's side, probably once the older had rolled out of bed, and clutched the pillow towards his chest. He ruffled through his locks with a long yawn once he sat up, stretching his limbs right after when he scanned through the room. The sunlight shimmered behind the curtains, the room cooled down a little after the heater had been turned off and to his feet he found Hannibal's sleeping gown neatly folded on the edge of the bed. He smiled and shook his head in amusement before he rolled out of bed.

A nice fragrance tingled his nostrils when he stepped into the hallway, the bouquet of several ingredients intensifying with each step closer towards the kitchen. The sizzling of meat in a pan accompanied a classical piano piece sounding from a record player. Will watched Hannibal from the open hallway, his eyes wandering over the dinner table laid out with a bowl of fresh salad, cut bread and a bottle of formidable red wine.

“Our sleepy head's awake,” Hannibal's voice ripped him out of his thoughts. He shifted his gaze back to Hannibal, finding the latter rummaging through the refrigerator.

“Good morning to you, too,” he replied, an amused smile playing over his lips when Hannibal turned towards him with a raised eyebrow.

“My dearest Will, it is past lunchtime,” Hannibal responded and Will couldn't deny the hint of surprise and amusement lingering in his voice.

“I figured as much,” Will chirped and couldn't suppress a soft laugh. Hannibal didn't regard it with much attention when he turned towards the refrigerator once more.

“Do you prefer the filet mignon as your first meal or an omelette?” Will blinked at the question when he strolled over to a chair. He suppressed a grin when he noticed Hannibal already handling a few eggs in the corner of his eye. “Omelette would be nice,” he declared and made himself comfortable at the dinner table. His eyes lingered on Hannibal's back when the latter immediately took care of his breakfast, a wide smile stretched on his lips.

*

With every step the snow was crunching beneath Will's and Hannibal's feet when they strolled around the land of their residence like so often during their daily walk. It had become a habit of them ever since it was their property, under a false identity of course, and they enjoyed their togetherness in blissful silence. Time and again their fingers brushed against one another, leading towards them entwined and spreading warmth on a clear winter day.

On their way back towards their home, Will's gaze drifted towards the conifers making out most of the forest surrounding their residence.

“I'd like to have a Christmas tree,” he all but whispered to himself and registered his sudden thought being voiced when Hannibal's response reached his ears, “I didn't know that you're a Christmas person.”

He thought about it for the split of a second. “There never was a reason. Until now.” He cast a shy glance at Hannibal, crimson coloring his cheeks when he spotted a soft smile tugging on Hannibal's lips. The latter didn't respond any further than a gentle squeeze with his hand and Will was thankful for that. He really didn't know where that cheesy reply was coming from.

*

With a heavy breath Will stepped through the front door, balancing two filled grocery bags in his arms whilst being careful not to trip. Christmas Eve had arrived and Hannibal had sent him out to get a few remaining ingredients for their dinner.

He put the bags down on the commode in the entrance hallway, ruffling through his locks in hope to get rid of the snow before he took off his coat and put it on the wardrobe. “I'll never again shop on Christmas Eve. Too crowded,” he promised himself and frowned at the memory of tons of people squeezing through the shopping malls. Not to mention that the risk of getting recognized was far too high in such a situation even outside of America.

He was about to carry the shopping bags into the kitchen when the very familiar sound of paws clawing over the wooden floor reached his ears. He blinked in wonder when he spotted a pup waddling towards him. Its fur was colored light brown with black freckles and it seemed still a little dirty.

“Why hello, where are you coming from?” he cooed at the pup when it reached him with a tiny bark, crouching down and ruffled through the soft fur. A wide smile was stretched over his lips when the pup hopped around him, tail wiggling in excitement at his attention with tiny joyful barks being yapped.

“I don't know how you got in here, but I have to tell Hannibal that we've got a new flatmate,” Will cooed further when he took the pup into his arms, fondling its head and neck when he walked through the hallway towards the living room. The shopping bags deliberately stayed behind.

His eyes trained onto the pup in his arms Will rounded a corner and stepped into the living room. He barely registered the soft Christmassy music resounding when he said, “Hannibal, do you know where this cute pup is coimg from?”

Before he could gain a reply, he rose his eyes at the older and blinked in surprise at the scene in front of him. Hannibal stood on a small ladder, crouched over a Christmas tree probably a head taller than Hannibal himself and just put a sparkling tip at the top. “I found it waddling through the snow. It's been walking around here for a while though. I'm actually surprised you didn't take it in yet,” Hannibal replied calmly when he climbed down the ladder and didn't regard Will with any attention whilst putting away anything he had needed for decoration.

Will watched him in amazement, to say the least, eyes following his every step. “I didn't know that you're a Christmas person,” he all but mumbled and was surprised that Hannibal was even able to catch his words.

“There never was a reason,” the older responded, his back turned towards Will when he put away the packaging of the decorations. “Until now,” he added and missed the smile brightening Will's face before he buried his nose in the soft fur of their new companion.


End file.
